


007 Fest 2020 Prompt Tables

by notoneforreality



Series: QB-B3 007 Fest 2020 [32]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 1960s, ? - Freeform, Alternate Univers - Tradesmen, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Groundhog Day (1993) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bond's housekeeper, Competence Kink, Cookies, Drabble, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fawn - Freeform, Flare - Freeform, Fluff, For All Of Them, Groundhog Day, Isolation, Jaws, Knights - Freeform, Lasers, Lies, M/M, Magazines, Married Couple, Meeting the Parents, Modern Royalty, Moon Landing, Newspapers, One Night Stands, Orchestrate, Outer Space, Paparazzi, Pirates, Q in another country, Rescue, Summer of 69, Superheroes, Superstitious!Bond, Team up with another secret service, Tradesmen, Turn, Underwater escapade, Volcano Lair, Water, Woodstock, Wordcount: 100, celebrity, choir, fall - Freeform, goose - Freeform, komodo dragon, pls may we have more wlw, the real treasure was the spouse we found along the way, tradeswomen actually, treasure, vaguely Megamind inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/notoneforreality
Summary: In which I remember that drabbles exist and am seized with the drive to complete as many prompt tables as possible, as well as just the Trope Prompt table that I've woven through my longer works.(tags updates as we go)
Relationships: Alec Trevelyan/Scarlett Papava, Camille Montes/Strawberry Fields, Eve Moneypenny/Alec Trevelyan, Eve Moneypenny/Bill Tanner, Eve Moneypenny/Camille Montes, Eve Moneypenny/Vesper Lynd, James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Eve Moneypenny, James Bond/Felix Leiter, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory, James Bond/Original Female Character(s), James Bond/Q, James Bond/Vesper Lynd, M | Gareth Mallory/Alec Trevelyan, M | Gareth Mallory/Bill Tanner, M | Gareth Mallory/Q, Q/Alec Trevelyan, Q/Bill Tanner, Q/R (James Bond), R/Agent Bobby Carter, Sarlett Papava/Eve Moneypenny, Scarlett Papava/James Bond, Strawberry Fields/Scarlett Papava, Strawberry Fields/Vesper Lynd, Vesper Lynd/Camille Montes, Vesper Lynd/Madeleine Swann, r/eve moneypenny
Series: QB-B3 007 Fest 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795726
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	1. AU Prompt Table - Outer Space

Through the window, Camille watches the earth rise, a sapphire dot in the distance. In her arms, Strawberry’s chest rises and falls again, rhythmic and peaceful. Through her back, where it’s pressed against Camille’s own chest, her heart beats. It’s like a reminder: ‘ _ here, here, here _ ’.

There had been a moment, during their last wake cycle, when she almost hadn’t been. The routine spacewalk had gone wrong, the suit malfunctioning, and Strawberry had been stranded with low oxygen supplies and no guarantee of getting back to the craft safe.

‘ _ Here, here, here _ ,’ says her heart. Camille pulls her closer.

_ Safe. _


	2. AU Prompt Table - Modern Royalty

Bill bows to Queen Olivia, nervous. 

When he’d met Gareth at his local pub, he’d joked about looking like a celebrity hiding from the paparazzi — cap pulled down low and huge sunglass on — but he hadn’t at any point expected the man to be  _ Prince  _ Gareth. That revelation had only come a month after they officially started dating.

Bill said it wasn’t a big deal and Gareth had beamed at him, so relieved and fond and grateful.

Meeting the parents, the Queen of England and her husband, is terrifying, but Gareth is at his side and he'll keep him safe.


	3. AU Prompt Table - Groundhog Day

Alec opens his eyes and grabs his phone to check the date. Fuck. Monday 28th April, again. Beside him, a body stirs and he doesn’t panic, not like the first couple of times.

“Morning, James,” he says, and the man groans, squinting up at him. 

“What am I doing here?”

Alec wants to ask the same. It’s his seventh Monday 28th April in a row, and he has absolutely no idea how to get out.

James — a stranger six Mondays ago, now a familiar presence — hums appreciatively. “You look nice.”

Oh. That’s new. 

The kissing that follows is new, too.


	4. AU Prompt Table - Fantasy

_ The dragon stole the lord’s son,  _ the villagers whispered to each other. Q overheard the stories whenever he went down to the market, cloaked in a black hood with a glamour over his face.  _ Lord Mallory is devastated. _

Q doubted it. His father had never cared much for him, especially when he announced he wanted to court Sir Bond, leaving the bloodline to die with him. That was why they’d come up with their plan.

Never in the stories is it mentioned that the dragon had a rider. 

Sir James Bond cares for his lover and his dragon very well.


	5. AU Prompt Table - Free Space: Celebrity

Sometimes Q goes shopping and sees his husband on magazines. A couple of times people have caught him looking and asked if he’s seen this film or that film that Alec Trevelyan has been in. The answer is always yes, because Q goes to all the premieres, but he doesn’t mention that.

Once, he goes shopping and sees his own face on a magazine. It’s a picture from last week’s premiere, with the headline ‘NEW TRYST FOR TREVELYAN?’ Q snorts when he sees it. Clearly whoever’s in charge hasn’t done any research; their wedding photos are on Alec’s wikipedia page.


	6. AU Prompt Table - Tradesmen (women)

“Hey, Scar, can you pass me that drill bit?”

Scarlett rolls her eyes so hard that Eve imagines she can see the back of her skull.

“Sure, Ed.”

Ed was retaliation for Scar — she’d nearly been Shenzi until Scarlett found out that her middle name was Dawn (and that was another joke, too: Eve Dawn) — and Scarlett had spent half the construction job in Norwich laughing about the whole thing.

Eve buzzed the drill at her and Scarlett stuck her tongue out.

Just because they were adults with their own construction company, didn’t mean either of them were actually mature.


	7. AU Prompt Table - 1960s

R had spent her whole teen decade watching America and Russia, and two months before her nineteenth birthday, she spent just over a week glued to both the telly and the radio, listening and watching for any news she could get of Apollo 11. When Armstrong stepped out onto the surface of the moon, she hollered and yelled and Bobby dragged the curtains closed to sweep her up in a victory kiss.

The next month, Bobby convinced her to fly out to America for Woodstock, and when they kissed, out in the open, no closed curtains, no one even blinked.


	8. AU Prompt Table - Superhero

Mr White prattles on about something or other and Vesper rolls her eyes and her shoulders. The rope is starting to bite into her wrists a bit, but it’s nothing she’s not used to.

The Swan lands gently on the clifftop behind Mr White, and that’s not unusual, either. You’d have thought Mr White would have given up after the third time The Swan had rescued Vesper. Or maybe after the twenty-third.

The Swan fights and wins, and as soon as Vesper’s hands are free, she tips up the hero’s mask.

Madeline smiles down at her. “I’ve got you, love.”


	9. AU Prompt Table - Pirates

Tanner stands at the prow and surveys the seas ahead of him. It’s a good day for sailing, the skies clear and the wind brisk. They’re on course to make land tomorrow evening, at which point Bond and Trevelyan have orders to find M and make a deal for the bounty they’ve collected over the past two months.

“We should get dinner in port,” Moneypenny says, coming up behind him. “There’s enough in the locker for a fancy anniversary meal.”

Their anniversary. They’ll dock just in time. 

Tanner turns and kisses his wife, soft and saltbitten. “Sounds wonderful, my love.” 


	10. Fluff Prompt Table - Fawn

The creature totters to its feet, skittish and frail but determined, and staggers across to where Eve is waiting very patiently with a bowl of fruit.

She holds her breath as the fawn bends it head to eat, and uses her sniper training to stay perfectly still and calm in order to not frighten it away.

Over her shoulder, she hears the camera sound from a phone, and the fawn startles slightly, twitching away.

“Bastard,” Eve says to James as he comes to wrap his arms around his neck, but there’s no heat in her voice.

In the kiss, however….


	11. Fluff Prompt Table - Komodo Dragon

It’s possibly the oddest thing that has ever made James go soft and sappy: two full sized komodo dragons in a pen at the far end of the garden.

Gareth crosses his arms and tries to frown, but his eyes are soft and the point still stands that he’s just managed to locate James’ dream rare pet. Two of them!

“I can’t believe you got me komodo dragons,” he says, turning away from them long enough to give his partner a kiss.

“Their names are Hiss and Larry,” Gareth says. “Happy birthday.”

“God I love you,” James says. Gareth smiles.


	12. Fluff Prompt Table - Orchestrate

Eve brought Vesper to the symphony. It had taken a great deal of orchestration to get them this close to the orchestra, in a plan that had taken three weeks to pull off to completion. Trying to find a day on which both of them were actually available had not been the least of Eve’s troubles.

It was worth it, though, as she listened to the music and watched Vesper’s face, alight with appreciation and emotion for the music. She looked beautiful, enthralled by the music.

Eve’s heart soared, and she wrapped her fingers around the ring in her pocket.


	13. Fluff Prompt Table - Water

Q works. Constantly. He sits at his desk for half, and then spends the rest of his time flitting about the workshop until R comes down to sweep him away for a meal and their bed. Getting him out of the workshop is difficult, but R has set a strict rule about leaving it to eat, in order to ensure that he sets foot above-ground every once in a while.

So long as he’s working, though, she says she loves him through the medium of water, glasses and bottles and mugs left all over the room to keep him hydrated


	14. Fluff Prompt Table - Free Space: Cookies

They try baking cookies together exactly once, three months into their relationship. It had been Camille’s suggestion, with the reasoning that they were both capable agents and should be able to handle baking.

Three hours later, Vesper puts her hands on her hips and stares at the flames leaping out from the oven.

“I suspect we’ve gone wrong, somewhere,” she says, turning to face her fiancée. Camille has cookie mix in her hair and flour on her face and Vesper can’t help laughing.

“Are you going to help with this?” Camille says.

“Hm, after this,” Vesper says, and kisses her.


	15. Fluff Prompt Table - Flare

It’s not really anything in particular that sets off the flare of emotion in Bill’s chest. It’s after Q has come to bring him to lunch, and after Q ordered for both of them and asked for exactly what Bill wanted, and after Q had taken the first tiny sip of tea and then sat with the tip of his tongue out to cool it off in the most unreasonably adorable expression Bill has ever seen.

All of these things would have been understandable catalysts.

Instead, Bill looks up halfway through his sandwich, and melts like the cheese inside it. 


	16. Fluff Prompt Table - Competence Kink

It took a great deal of restraint not to tackle Gareth in the middle of her giving orders, stood in the middle of the office with his shirtsleeves rolled up to her elbows and hands on his hips. But then, that would ruin the effect. The reason Alec was having all these emotions was because Gareth was in the middle of working, doing the job of seventeen people at once and berating another twenty people for not doing their one job.

Gareth was very good at his job and did not need Alec interrupting. So he took a photo, instead.


	17. Fluff Prompt Table - Choir

Strawberry didn’t tell people she was in a choir. The main reason was that it was a chamber choir, and she was a soprano, and no one wants to hear the sort of notes she sings in latin outside of a music room or a church. Occasionally, if she’s in the mood, she’ll sing Hail Holy Queen from Sister Act to herself and laugh it off if anyone asked about it, saying she heard it in the film.

Her eyes find Scarlett’s, in the audience, and it takes all her training to hold the note she’s on instead of grinning.


	18. Fluff Prompt Table - Goose

Alec calls it a meet cute because he has skewed notions of such concepts. Eve calls it terrifying, to begin with, being run into by a frantic man pursued by a goose. 

She kicked the man in the shins and snatched up the goose, tucking it under one arm and holding its neck still and away from her with the other. When she marched it back down to the pond and threw it in the water, it seemed too confused to attack her, more than anything.

Alec, who has never heard of ‘take it slow’, nearly proposed on the spot.


	19. Classic Prompt Table - Q in another country

He only goes because Gareth asked very nicely, and even if Q is in the habit of ignoring M, he isn’t in the habit of ignoring his boyfriend unless it’s for a good reason or he’s particularly irritated with him.

Positive: it’s mainland Europe which means he was able to get the train. Negative: it’s southern Italy, which is unbelievably hot and not a climate in which Q’s body was designed to survive.

He squints at Gareth on the video call.

“I hope you appreciate this.”

“Very much so. On your six; Double-oh Two is arriving.”

Extra Negative: Double-oh Two.


	20. Classic Prompt Table - Newspapers

Eve rolls her eyes at where Alec is sat on the park bench, holding up a broadsheet newspaper with two eyeholes cut out and wearing a trench coat and fedora.

“You look ridiculous,” she says, when she’s close enough to talk in an undertone.

“Ah,” Alec says, “but that’s the trick. If I look so obviously like a secret agent, then I can’t possibly be a secret agent.”

She gives him a flat look. He grins back up at her. 

“Come on,” he says, “sit at the end and we can give longing looks and then snog before we leave.”


	21. Classic Prompt Table - Bond's housekeeper

May has been keeping Mr Bond’s house for close to fifteen years, now. She’s never particularly had any problems; he’s not the tidiest person in the world, but he’s not  _ dirty,  _ jut perhaps a little careless with where he puts things. 

So she notices, when things start finding their places without her intervention. When she cleans the fridge, she finds rosé next to fancy Guylian chocolates, which have never been there before. When she cleans the bathroom, she finds L’Oreal shampoo and conditioner.

She doesn’t meet the woman for a long while, but she she does, she says thank you.


	22. Classic Prompt Table - Team up with another secret service

The first thing Bond does after touching down on US soil is shoot the assassin waiting for him. The second thing he does is check in with the CIA. The third thing he does is very politely shake Felix Leiter’s hand under the watchful eye of his superiors, showing his agreement to working with the American agent.

The fourth thing Bond does in the US is find the nearest empty room with a lock to great his boyfriend properly. It’s been months since they’ve seen each other in person; the mission can wait until they’ve re-acquainted themselves with each other.


	23. Classic Prompt Table - Free Space: Lasers

R’s fingers shake as she taps at the keypad of the little device she’d made to hack into the security systems through the building’s mainframe. She’s not used to being in the field, but Q was needed in Q-Branch, and she was the only other person who had the skillset to disable the lasers.

Besides, it’s her girlfriend trapped behind them.

“Come on,” she whispers, and after two more keystrokes, the system beeps, clear.

Eve takes three cautious steps, then darts down the corridor, flinging her arms around R.

“You’re brilliant,” she breathes into R’s ear. “Now let’s get home.”


	24. Classic Prompt Table - Superstitious!Bond

It takes a while for Scarlett to connect the pattern. She’d noticed the details but she hadn’t put them all together right away. James kept freezing around cats; Scarlett thought he was afraid until she noticed he was only concerned about black cats. He’d make a detours around building sites and window cleaners; she thought he was afraid of things falling on his head until he walked under a stretch of scaffolding without incident and she realised it was only ladders.

She tests a theory on their next date night and spills the salt. He throws it over his shoulder.


	25. Classic Prompt Table - Jaws with Craig!Bond characters

James wrestles against Jaws’ iron grip as he tries to get away from the steel teeth. There’s not much he can do; the man has the strength to match his intimidating size. James lost his gun ages ago, and he’d just about managed to keep out of reach until know. 

At the very least, he’s going to lose a lot of blood. Might need a tetanus shot.

Jaws seizes against James’ back, strangling him. James chokes, but then Jaws’ grip slackens and he slumps.

When James turns, Eve waves a taser at him. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” she says.


	26. Classic Prompt Table - Volcano Lair

Getting deeper into the volcano isn’t as hard as Alec expected. He follows the natural tunnels through the rock, keeping low and quite and trying to find where they’ve stashed Scarlett.

Of course, she’s an agent, too, and it should be a surprise when they nearly collide with each other.

“Kiss for luck,” she says, stealing one and grabbing his hands. “And then we run.”

He runs with her, knowing better than to ask for an explanation until she deems it safe.

Sure enough, they’re only barely out of the blast zone when the ground shudders and the volcano erupts.


	27. Classic Prompt Table - Underwater escapade

Camille grins, tasting the salt of the water in her mouth. Vesper looks ridiculous with her hair tangled in the straps of her goggles and billowing awkwardly around her head. She’s a little blurry — Camille doesn’t have goggles or a mask because she’s jumped straight off of a target’s yacht and hadn’t been expecting to run into her girlfriend halfway to the shore.

Vesper shakes her head and kicks up to break the surface.

“Don’t laugh!” she says, when Camille comes up, too. “I was worried about you, not about looking good.”

“No,” Camille agrees. “You do that effortlessly.”


	28. Angst Prompt Table - Fall

The first time Alec falls is for James. He’s whip smart and cocksure and they fall together, having the time of their lives.

Until the second time Alec falls, off the radar. James leaves and that’s fine because Alec would rather he got out, got safe.

The third time Alec falls, it’s from grace. It’s a family matter, and a Six matter, and when James turns up it aches, watching him on the other side.

The fourth time he falls from the platform. James catches him.

The fifth time he falls into the satellite dish. 

Then it explodes.


	29. Angst Prompt Table - Turn

“Go,” Vesper says. “Go and don’t look back.”

He is Orpheus and she is Euridyce and the waters of the Styx are rising, swelling to swallow her.

“No,” James says. He is not the first one to think he can cheat Death.

He is not the first to find out he is wrong.

“Go!” Vespers says, pushing him. “There’s no time. Run.”

She wills him not to look back, even as she slumps in the join of the wall and the floor. They’re already on borrowed time. He can’t afford to hesitate.

At the end of the corridor, he turns.


	30. Angst Prompt Table - Lies

She had promised, before she went out on this mission, the same promise she made very time she left.

_ “Tell me you’ll come home,” Vesper whispers. “Promise.” _

_ “I’ll come home,” Strawberry says. “Promise.” _

She’s been so good at keeping that promise, over the two years they’ve been together. It hasn’t always been easy, but she’s dragged herself out of some hellish situations just to get back to her love.

This time, it’s not going to be that easy. The gun in her face doesn’t waver.

_ I’m sorry _ , she thinks.  _ I didn’t mean to lie. _

The gun explodes.

All goes black.


	31. Angst Prompt Table - Isolation

Camille meets Eve whilst they’re both working James Bond. Bond goes off with Fields and Camille and Eve fall into each other fast and sure. They try to make it work, with burner phones, rerouted calls, private satellites, with private server, coded webchats, false accounts.

Then something goes wrong. Camille’s calls don’t go through, messages don’t get replies, some of Eve’s fake accounts disappear into the ethernet. 

Camille gets called back to Bolivia, gets handed a new identity for a mission in the Andes, out of the way, isolated.

She tries to call Eve and fails.

She takes the job.


	32. Angst Prompt Table - Free Space: Cemetery

_ I’m glad you didn’t die alone,  _ Gareth thinks,  _ He always was your favourite. _

Double-oh Seven had been her favourite, as much as she was loathe to admit it. Gareth had been dubious, looking at his track record, and there had been a furious period after she died when he hated the man, hated him for not protecting her better. But then, she was never one to wait for protection. She’d made her decision, and Bond had killed Silva for it, anyway.

_ I miss you,  _ Gareth tells the stone. 

Olivia isn’t there to scold him about it, but he can imagine.


	33. Angst Prompt Table - Blaze

M sees who it is, sees the second face of Janus, and anger blazes bright in her chest.

“We gave you a home,” she says, voice trembling but razor sharp.  _ You were one of our own _ , she doesn’t say.  _ You were mine,  _ she doesn’t dare think.

“You sent my parents to die,” Alec Trevelyan snarls, “and only took me in when I could be of use to you.”

“I didn’t use you,” M says, and means in all the time they spend outside of Vauxhall, just the two of them, together.

But she is MI6, and that makes her guilty.


	34. Angst Prompt Table - Trace

R is on the comms because Q is busy with about four other agents, and because he can’t lecture her about dangerous personal attachments when he’s always in Bond’s ear.

Not that the comms unit is any use currently; Scarlet had lost her earpiece an hour ago, leaving R to frantically hop from camera to camera, trying to chase her across the city through any live feed available.

When they left the city, R swore — no cameras out here in the country — and clutched at the table, watching the blinking dot on the screen trace Scarlet’s movements.

The dot disappears.


	35. Angst Prompt Table - Cave

No one is prepared, when Q-Branch caves in. Vauxhall Cross rumbles and shifts and sinks several feet and there is so much screaming from upstairs, and a horrible silence from below.

Moneypenny isn’t the first one to the scene, but she’s the first one to fall to the rubble, screaming and crying, begging someone to reply. She shouts for Q until her throat hurts and then carries on digging through the carnage until Alec pulls her away.

“Q,” she sobs. But she’s not the only one who had a loved one down there. “R?”

Alec shakes his head, hollow and broken with it.


	36. Angst Prompt Table - Siren

Madeleine sees him and smiles, pretty and dainty and only slightly wicked. Then she fluffs up her feathers, opens her mouth, and sings.

He comes to her, because that is the nature of her existence. She sings and they flock to her, a sick joke about ‘birds of a feather’ except they are not the birds, she is. Her ancestors were seabirds, luring humans to their rocks; she is a shrike, luring them to her thorns.

James Bond kisses her so sweetly. 

She sings him into Blofeld’s gorse and watches until the very end.

James Bond dies so sweetly, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do keep notes for these but this is the last one and also the hill I will die on: the sirens with half BIRD not half fish. They lived on the rocks, not around the rocks. Thank you for your time


End file.
